


Filling Holes

by ddelusionall



Series: Glow Holes [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Blow Jobs, Breaking Up & Making Up, Dom/sub, POV First Person, POV Kim Jaejoong, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-05
Updated: 2010-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Jaejoong loves Yunho, he does, but sometimes love isn't enough. Sometimes there's something missing in your life and you just don't realize it until you're forced to.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong/Shim Changmin
Series: Glow Holes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733656
Kudos: 3





	Filling Holes

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Yoochun wasn’t home. I vaguely remembered him saying something about a date. I fell on his couch without taking off my shoes, without turning on the lights. I stared at the darkness. I guess I should have been crying, but really, what’s the point? I’d cried too many tears over him, too many sleepless nights wondering why some days Yunho was the greatest thing in my life and others he was the bane of my existence.

I had stormed out, screaming something at him, but only a half hour later, a half hour that it took me to walk to Yoochun’s, I had no idea what we had been fighting over. It was always like that; we fought over nothing, bitching and snapping at each other, at everything the other said.

It’d been our first date in weeks.

I sighed.

What happened to the Yunho I fell in love with?

Part of me knew he was still there, but he was cold now, distant and he only let this mask drop when we were in the bedroom.

Sex was all we had left.

Well, _fantastic_ sex was all we had left.

My phone vibrated. I ignored it.

It vibrated again and again against my leg.

I wondered briefly if I should get up and get a drink.

A light flared and I shut my eyes against it for a moment. Two voices, one deep and familiar, the other not, but full of lustful amusement.

I sighed. Fuck. The one day Yoochun had to bring a date home.

“Jaejoong?” Yoochun said.

I propped up on my elbows and looked at his date. He was tall, skinny. Gorgeous. Did I remember his name? No.

I swung my legs off his couch. “Sorry, Yoochun.” I stood up.

“Jae?” Yoochun said and grabbed my arm as I tried to get by him and his date.

I shook my head, and then met his eyes. We stared at each other, and there, behind his eyes was something only a best friend would see. A silent plea to stay, to give his date an excuse to get pissed and leave. Fighting the urge to look over at the tall man, I smiled at Yoochun and said, “Is this giving us a chance, huh?”

The relief in his eyes was brief, and then he frowned.

I yanked my arm out of his hold, playing it up because I was pissed anyway. “I thought I meant a bit more to you than this, and as soon as we have problems, you’re off getting it on with someone else. How is that a—”

“Jae, wait. I—”

“Whatever,” I said and this time I went over to his small case and pulled out a bottle of something. “Today would have been our anniversary.”

And just like that, I realized why Yunho was mad at me.

The reflection in the window mirrored my surprised eyes. I had forgotten. Fuck. I looked away from myself, slamming a swallow of harshness. The two of them whispered, angry from him, calming from Yoochun, but then the door slammed.

It was quiet for a moment and then Yoochun said, “You forgot?”

I nodded. “And I … he didn’t tell me, just got pissed and we argued and I left.”

“Call him.”

I shook my head. “No. I … I can’t keep doing this with him, Yoochun. It hurts too much.”

Yoochun’s arms encircled my waist. His lips pressed against my neck for a moment. “Thanks, by the way.”

I scoffed. “Why did I do that? He was hot.”

“He was crazy. We were only at dinner for five minutes before Kyuhyun was talking about what I’d look like on my knees.”

“Kyuhyun, that’s right. I couldn’t remember his name.”

“Better to be forgotten.”

I turned around in his arms and stole a kiss before he could move away. “Put me to bed?”

He smiled. “You need to call Yunho.” He walked us toward his bedroom.

“You need to get laid.”  
_____________________

I bought a new phone. One that didn’t have pictures of Yunho or Yunho’s number or Yunho’s memories attached to it. I was sitting in a coffee shop, one I had never been to, adding new contacts to it when I heard my name whispered.

Like a fool, I looked up, and right into deep brown eyes I hadn’t seen in two weeks.

God, even when we tried to avoid each other, we managed to bump into one another. We failed at everything as a couple.

I didn’t return his greeting, but stared at him for a moment, letting my gaze dance over his broad shoulders and lean waist and thick thighs. He was wearing a tattered blue t-shirt, gray jeans.

I met his eyes, and then focused on my phone. Even after he sat across from me, I didn’t acknowledge him. A waitress brought over his coffee, and we sat in silence.

I finished my coffee.

I stood up, and neither of us said anything, and I waited until I was half a block away from the café before letting myself cry.  
_____________________

“He keeps calling me,” Yoochun said.

“So? Block his number,” I replied.

Yoochun sighed. “You’re kind of a mess, Jaejoong.”

“Yes, well, I was a mess with him and I’m a mess without him, but at least when I’m without him, I’m not fighting with him all the time.”

“You two didn’t even officially break up.”

“So? I haven’t talked to him in a month. Doesn’t that count?”

I’d made a habit of letting myself fall on Yoochun’s couch and never getting up. I didn’t want to go home. There was too much of Yunho in my home.

Yoochun straddled my hips, hands next to my head on the arm rest. “You want me to set you up with someone?”

I did not open my eyes. He kissed my eyelids. It made me smile. Only Yoochun could make me smile. “Let’s go out with each other.”

Yoochun laughed. “Yeah. Sure.”

“Why not?”

“You’re a train wreck, Jae. I’m not getting involved in that.”

I laughed. “Liar. It’s about the sex, huh?”

“Yes. Neither one of us would want to top.”

I finally looked at him. “Who do you want to hook me up with?”

He smiled. “His name is Shim Changmin. He’s two years younger than you, but tall and sexy and …”

“Why don’t you date him?”

Yoochun opened his mouth and then shut it. “He’s kind of a dick.”

“Ooh. Sign me up with that then.”

Yoochun rolled his eyes. “He’s a snarky, perverted bastard. Figured he’s just your type.”

To say I wasn’t intrigued would have been a lie. “Fine.”

“Good. I already gave him your number.”  
_____________________

Shim Changmin was gorgeous. Absolutely and incredibly gorgeous and I sent a silent prayer of thanks to Yoochun.

“Your staring is distracting,” Changmin said from across the small table.

Out of a sense of ironic, illogical thinking, I had him meet me at the café I last saw Yunho in.

“You poor thing,” I said, “having someone as beautiful as me stare at you.”

The side of his mouth quirked. “It’s sort of creepy.”

I licked my lips, watched him follow the movement. Neither of us could stay long, he was on his lunch break, I was due at an event in a couple hours.

“Lovely conversation,” Changmin said after another couple minutes of silence.

“You’ve rendered me speechless.”

Changmin rolled his eyes this time.

We both knew what the other did. Changmin worked in Yoochun’s building, a paralegal for a lawyer on the floor below Yoochun’s office. Changmin knew I was a photographer. No point in talking about what Yoochun already told us about the other.

“How much longer is your lunch break?”

Changmin looked at his watch. “Forty minutes.”

“Plenty of time.”

“For what?”

I smiled. “Oh, you know. Ten minute cab ride, twenty minutes of sex, ten minute cab ride back to work.”

“Are you always such a slut?”

“Only when I see someone I want.”

“Yoochun should have given me your address,” he said with a grin. “We’d both be naked already.”

“Yeah, would have been easier.” I downed my coffee despite how warm it still was. “Come on. Let’s get out of here.”  
_____________________

Changmin’s cock was perfect. God, fucking perfect, and I could already see myself in love with it. And … well, yeah, and him.

When he talked, almost everything out of his mouth was cruel, but said in such a straight forward, no nonsense way that there was no reason for me to be upset. He was right too, about my couches not matching the carpet and the slightly old stain on the front rug that I always meant to clean up. But he was honest.

And when I asked him if he was going to redecorate or drop his pants and let me suck him off, he smirked and said, “Until you cater to my demands, sucking is all you’ll get to do.” And he dropped his pants.

God, his cock. Did I mention it was perfect? His body was nice, broad shoulders, abs and muscles, but his cock was heavenly. Straight and thick, red, pulsing and every fucking cliché you could think of. The head nestled in my lips, my tongue lapped at the slit, his hands gripped my hair. He slouched in the arm chair, one leg up on the coffee table.

“Fuck this,” he snapped after I only had half of him down my throat. He yanked my hair. “Strip, now. Take your damn clothes off.”

“You want a show or just naked?” I asked and slowly unbuttoned my shirt.

“I don’t have time for a show.”

I pouted, but sped up, slipped the shirt off my shoulders and his fingers immediately found my pierced nipple, twisting it as I tried to pull my pants and boxers off. As soon as I was naked, he forced me around.

“Bend over.”

His commands were precise, brooking no room for argument. I used the coffee table to support me. He spread my ass and licked me, tailbone to balls and then back up. He pierced me with his tongue, and I realized I was moaning, trying to fuck his face, but his grip was too strong.

With no words, he touched my thigh and I followed his lead, lifting my leg and putting my knee right on the edge of the chair. With my weight supported on the coffee table, I lifted the other leg, my body slanted downward, my ass in his face. He kept tugging until I moved my knees to the arms of the chair. I had to put my hands on the edge of the chair, between his legs. Blood rushed to my head. He put a firm arm around my hips and continued eating my ass while his other hand wrapped around my cock.

I moaned, and when he twisted and pinched the tip between his fingers, I knew what he wanted. I opened my mouth and, using only my lips and my head, managed to get his cock back in my mouth. He thrust up immediately, gagging me, but I relaxed and let him fuck my face.

Kid was a fantastic multi-tasker.

My orgasm coiled through me, teasing with every twist of his hand. His cock grew large and warm in my throat. He suddenly let go and I had to catch myself on my hands to keep from having the edge of the coffee table permanently imprinted into my forehead. His hands were harsh on my hips, pushing me until I was kneeling on the floor. Whimpering, oh god, I was whimpering.

He spread my ass again and the thick head of his cock pushed against my entrance.

And then nothing.

I whimpered again and tried to push back against him.

“What?” he asked, voice low.

“Please, please,” I said. My orgasm was still so close, I could feel liquid dripping from my cock.

“Please what?”

“Fuck me, god, Changmin, please, fuck me with that cock.”

“You like it?” he asked and pushed the head of his cock past the tight ring of muscle.

I cried out. “Yes, fuck, yes, fuck me, please, please.”

The only warning I had was the tightening of the grip on my hips. He thrust forward, all the way, and I screamed, my back arching.

He stopped completely inside me.

And then the bastard had the audacity to laugh. “You alright?”

“No,” I forced out, and then bit my lip and moved forward and back, fucking myself on his cock.

“S-shit.”

I had enough time to smirk over my shoulder, and then he grabbed my hips again and fucked me long and hard. Oh, god, it hurt, but I needed it. I needed it so fucking bad. I needed the pain and the lack of control. The thought of being utterly helpless and tied up and gagged had me coming with a shout.

Changmin grunted behind me and then his hands twisted and I flipped onto my back, landing in the pile of come. He put both my ankles on his shoulder, bent me in half and fucked me again. Our teeth and lips clashed and coppery blood filled my mouth but I didn’t know if it was his or mine. His body shuddered over me.

“Let, fuck, come, mouth, please,” I said between harsh bites.

Two seconds later, he lifted himself away from me and I had just enough time to shimmy down his body as he came. The first splash landed on my cheek, and then I wrapped my tongue around his cock as he pumped himself dry on my face.

I held eye contact with him as I licked my lips and then cleaned my face with my fingers and tongue.

“I always thought,” Changmin took a deep breath, “that Yoochun was kind of odd, like … you know, how long has it been since he’s had a boyfriend?”

“I know what you mean,” I replied. I massaged the back of my legs. Changmin batted my hands away in irritation and did it himself.

“But after today,” he said, “I realize that he just knows what he wants, and he knows what other people should have. Fuck. He said I was going to like you.”

I laughed. “Yeah. I haven’t been listening to him for years, but I told him I’d give you a go.”

“Fuck, I’m late for work.”

I smiled and stretched my legs over his thighs. “You’re welcome.”

He leaned over kissed me. We both moaned as his cock prodded my body.

“Call in sick?” I whispered.

He smirked.  
_____________________

With most boyfriends, I had to mention that I needed to be controlled in the bedroom. I had to with Yunho, and he wasn’t always comfortable with it. Which was confusing, considering how fucking domineering he was regarding the way I controlled my own life outside of the bedroom.

Changmin just knew. It was weird. Everything would be calm, perfect, loving, kisses, touches, soft thrusts, and then our eyes would meet and suddenly I was on my hands and knees with a vibrating dildo in my mouth and Changmin fucking me and calling me a slut.

I loved it.

The best part was that he never asked about Yunho.

I knew that Yoochun told him I’d just gotten out of a tumultuous relationship, but Changmin never asked, and when I asked him why he never asked, he smirked and said, “Why the fuck should I care who you used to date? They let you go. They’re stupid. I snagged you up. I’m smart.”

Some days I missed Yunho. Some days it was worse than others, because despite all the flaws and all the fights, Yunho knew me best. He knew when I needed a hug and when I needed him to leave me alone. He knew when I’d had a bad day or when one of my sisters would call and lambast me about my personal life choices. He knew how important Yoochun was to me without getting jealous over it.

And Yunho knew that you did not touch the remote control when I wanted to watch TV.

I snatched it out of Changmin’s hand, slapping his thigh with the other one. I ignored his pout and snuggled up next to him and surfed through the channels.

We’d been together two months, and the sex had yet to taper off. Even now, I knew that unless I found something I wanted to watch, we’d end up naked on the floor with my legs in the air or my hands tied and sprawled over Changmin’s lap.

Suddenly the remote was gone from my hands.

It clattered on the coffee table as Changmin twisted us around and the wind was knocked out of me as I landed on my back on the couch. The arm dug painfully into my shoulders.

“You have that look in your eyes,” Changmin said and bared his teeth at me. “What were you thinking about?”

I managed to level my breathing, and when I spoke my voice did not shake. Much. “Cooking. I wanted to watch a cooking show.”

He smirked. “Well, let me see how hot I can make it in here, and then we’ll get to some real cooking.”

I rolled my eyes. “Lame, dongsaeng.”

“True, hyung. Now, be a good boy, and stay.”

He kissed me briefly, and padded across the room. My cock was already hard.

The doorbell rang.

I groaned, and ignored it. It rang again.

God, why do people do that? I didn’t answer the first time, what makes you think I’m going to answer the second time?

But then it turned to frantic knocking.

“You should get that,” Changmin said.

I bent my head so I was looking at him upside down. He had restraints in his hands. Somewhere he’d lost his shirt.

“Fuck,” I whispered.

“Go answer it,” he said as the doorbell rang again, using that commanding voice that I did not want to say no to. “We’ll have fun as soon as you can get rid of whoever it is.”

I sighed, but did as I was told.

I opened the door and the world tilted.

“Jaejoong,” Yunho whispered.

I tried to slam the door, but his hand stopped it.

“Please, please, just …”

“No,” I said. “No.” He always did this. Waited a couple months and then crawled back to me.

“Please let me talk—”

“Yunho!”

It took a minute for me to register that my current boyfriend just shouted out my ex-boyfriend’s name.

Yunho’s eyes slid past me, and then he swallowed. He opened his mouth to say something, and then shut it. I stepped to the side and opened the door wider, and I stared at Yunho and he stared at Changmin and Changmin stared at me.

“Someone explain please,” I said.

“You,” Changmin said, pointing to me with the hand that still held the restraints.

“Yunho is the ex-boyfriend I never talk about,” I said, turning to Yunho so he understood that. He met my eyes for a moment. “Your turn,” I said to Changmin.

Changmin smirked. “It was him, wasn’t it? It was Jaejoong who you left me for. Fuck.”

We both looked at Yunho.

“My turn?” he said and winced.

“Damn straight,” we both said.

Yunho sighed. “Jae, I … when I started dating you, I was dating Changmin, too, and everyone kept telling me I had to choose, but I didn’t want to choose because I liked you both, and then one day I made the mistake of scheduling a date with you both at the same time, and Donghae said it was a perfect time to pick, so I went out with Jaejoong and stood Changmin up, and—”

“Called me the next day and said you were in love with someone else,” Changmin said. “Really? Did you have to be so fucking honest? You could have just said things weren’t working out.”

“You’re lucky,” I said, pointing to Changmin. “At least he was honest with you. He fucking lies to me and doesn’t ever say anything when it’s important.”

“Jae, I’m sorry,” Yunho said, but when he tried to grab my hand I wrenched it away.

“Yeah, well, it’s too late. I’m dating Changmin right now, and I’m happy, so thank you very much.”

“No, you’re not,” Changmin said.

“What?” I replied.

“You’re not happy. You love the sex, because damn, I am fucking fantastic in bed, but you’re not happy.”

“Yes, I am.”

Changmin shook his head. “I know I’m not what you need.”

“It’s only been two months,” I protested.

He nodded. “Yeah, and you’re demanding and bitchy and honestly, sometimes I wonder why I’ve put up with your attitude for two months.”

“My attitude? You mister-sarcasm-and-cutting-remarks is complaining about my attitude?”

He smirked and then looked at Yunho. “He’s a handful.”

Yunho nodded. “I know, but he’s worth it.”

Changmin cocked his head to the side. “Is he?”

Yunho met my eyes and smiled. “Yeah. Whenever I’m not with him, I realize how stupid I am for not being with him. I would have come last month, but I was in Japan for three weeks for a modeling shoot, and I just got back yesterday, and god, I missed you, Jaejoong.”

I jerked away from him again and looked at Changmin. “So now what? I’m too much for you to handle? You want out? Then both of you get the fuck out of my apartment.”

I turned around, heart confused, mind swirling.

“Don’t be stupid,” Changmin said. “That’s not what I said.”

“Then what did you say, because it sure as hell sounded like you were ready to give up on me.”

Changmin smiled at me and then at Yunho and said, “Ever think that one person just isn’t enough to make you happy?”

Both of us glanced at him in shock.

He shrugged. “Think about it. Everyone is always settling for one person and then they wonder why that one person isn’t enough for them, so they leave and try to find someone else. And the new person fills holes the other hadn’t, but the holes the other had filled are suddenly empty.”

His smirk turned lusty as he looked us both up and down. “Think of the holes this way, you little slut,” he said. “Getting fucked in the mouth makes you want to feel a cock in your ass, but when that cock moves to your ass, you want to feel it in your throat and you want to taste and swallow come as well as feel it pumped into you. Can’t do that with only one person now can you?”

I stared at him for a moment, mind blank from shock at what he was suggesting, and my cock was fucking hard, because he was right. There was a reason why I loved a dildo in my throat while Changmin fucked my ass.

“You’re such a pervert,” I finally managed to say.

He laughed. “Little Jaejoong agrees with me,” he said with nod at the erection tenting my sweat pants.

I felt a tinge of heat on my cheeks. I turned away from Changmin and met Yunho’s eyes.

“Do you miss me?” he asked, voice above a whisper.

I sighed and shut my eyes. I couldn’t look at him when I nodded. And then my eyes flew open. “Wait. Wait, wait, wait.” I looked between both of them. “If you two dated, who bottomed?”

Changmin smirked, Yunho blushed and shrugged and bit his lower lip.

“You bottomed?” I almost screeched.

“Why are you saying that like it’s a bad thing?” Yunho snapped back. “Like it’s an insult.”

“How can that be an insult?” I demanded. “I’m a bottom.”

“I know,” Yunho said and he threw his hands in the air. “Would it have killed you to top once in a while?”

“How was I supposed to know that you wanted to bottom if you never said anything and took control as soon as the lights went off?”

“Why didn’t you just take control? Do I have to tell you to do everything?”

“Considering that you always told me what to wear and what to eat and how to cut my damn fucking steak the right way, then yes, I would expect you to tell me what to do in the bedroom.”

We both flipped to Changmin when he laughed. “You two are funny.”

“Fuck off,” we both said.

His eyes narrowed and with three strides, he was next to me, fingers gripping my chin. “There is a much better use for your mouth than talking.”

He pressed his hand down, fingers tightening and even though I wanted to protest, my cock was hard as soon as my knees hit the ground. His other hand pushed his sweat pants off one hip, and with a pointed look at me, I took my cue and used my mouth to pull them over his cock so I could suck on him. His cock sprang free, and as soon as I closed my lips around the head, he let go of my chin. I kept my eyes on him as I let his cock into my throat. He grabbed Yunho by the shirt and yanked him to us, slamming their lips together.

I protested, but when I tried to pull away from Changmin’s cock, he pulled my hair and thrust his hips forward, gagging me. Yunho didn’t seem to have any problems kissing my boyfriend and my eyes narrowed. Changmin smirked down at me, before saying to Yunho, “If you’re naked in thirty seconds, I’ll let Jaejoong suck your cock.”

This time I did break away from his cock, but before I could do more than make a noise of protest, his hand sliced across my cheek. I bit my lip, eyes fiery. He grinned and turned to Yunho. “You have twenty seconds.”

Yunho swallowed, met my eyes for a moment and then started stripping.

God, I was so fucking mad. Mad at Changmin and at Yunho, but mad at myself, because, I could get up and leave, lock myself in my bedroom, but I watched Yunho strip. Watched him with hungry eyes, my cock leaving a wet spot on my sweats.

As soon as Yunho kicked his pants away, Changmin’s hands were in my hair again, pulling until I looked up at him.

“If his cock comes out of your mouth at all, then I won’t fuck you, and you’ll have to watch me jerk myself off.”

I turned my head to Yunho, but Changmin yanked me back.

“No biting.”

I pouted and he laughed. Different fingers caressed my cheek.

“You sure about this?” Yunho asked.

“I’m not sure that’s up for debate,” Changmin replied, hand stroking his cock.

I met Yunho’s eyes and then let him see the gaze to turn lust as I looked down his body. I took the head of his cock between my lips. He groaned and thrust forward, fingers tightening on my cheek. His knee buckled and his hand landed heavy on my shoulder. He kneeled, carefully so I didn’t lose my mouth-grip on his cock.

“Jae, hands behind your back,” Changmin snapped.

I shivered, and then quaked as he wrapped the restraints around my arms, tying my wrists to the opposite elbow.

“Min—“ Yunho started.

“Shut up, Yunho. He likes it.”

I sucked Yunho’s cock with more enthusiasm to show Yunho that I did indeed like it. Yunho groaned.

I lost myself in Yunho’s cock. It’d been months, and months since I’d last had it down my throat, even before we broke up, I hadn’t sucked on him regularly. But I remembered him. Every crease and dip and spot. My tongue knew the way around the head, and the head knew its way to my cheek, scraping over my back teeth. He fit perfectly in my throat, and I inhaled, his cock buried deep, nose tickled by hair. He smelled so good, so spicy and hot.

My sweats were pulled down enough to expose my ass, but my cock stayed trapped. I whimpered when two lubed fingers pressed into me. They twisted and spread and pumped in and out of me quickly. I whimpered again when they were removed. Pain lashed across my ass and I cried out around Yunho’s cock, wiggled my ass and begged for another one. Changmin did not disappoint, and he spanked me again.

“We need to teach Yunho how to take care of you, don’t we, Jaejoong?” Changmin said and massaged the mounds of my ass.

My whimper turned to a moan as Changmin prodded my ass with the head of his cock.

“But we need to teach you how to take care of Yunho, too,” Changmin said. He used my restrained arms for leverage and forced himself into my body.

I cried out, and Yunho moaned. His hands tangled in my hair and he fucked my mouth. Changmin found his rhythm and they settled, fucking me together, deep inside both ends of me at the same time, pulling out, slamming in. I couldn’t breathe, my heart probably stopped, but the pleasure running through me kept me alive. The scrape of cocks against skin fed me life. A deep ache gathered in my shoulders, twisted around my wrists and joined the pleasure. I spread my knees a little bit, and Changmin’s cock faltered, slamming deeper inside of me.

Changmin moaned, and his hands gripped my hips. Their rhythm died and Yunho’s thrusts went erratic, the tip of cock abusing the back of my throat. My lips ached.

Every muscle was wired with pleasure.

With a sharp slap on my hip, Changmin said, “Come, Jaejoong. I didn’t ring you up for a reason. I want you to come now.”

I whimpered, because I wanted to come too, but I needed something else, it wasn’t enough and even as Changmin’s nails dug bloody half moons into my hips, it still wasn’t enough.

“You—you, you need to pull his hair,” Changmin said, words broken by gasps. “Yunho, pain, give him pain.”

“Changmin, fuck—”

“Just do it.”

Yunho’s fingers twisted, and a sharp pain traveled from my head to my cock and with a shout, my body jerked and I came into the confines of the sweat pants. I tried to collapse, but both of them held my weak body up. And neither gave me time to recover, and kept fucking my holes violently.

Yunho’s cock pulsed in my mouth. “Changmin, I’m going … fuck.” He broke off and practically screamed.

I gagged when Yunho came pressed completely in my throat, but then he pulled back a bit and let me swallow. His hands relaxed in my hair as I continued to suck him, whimpering my thanks into his body.

A few minutest later, Changmin came with a lot more control than either of us. He sighed as his body shook and he pumped me full of come. There was a moment of recovery, and then I groaned when I realized what we just did. Fuck.

Yunho carefully pulled his cock from my throat. Changmin yanked on the restraints on my arms, pulling me up to my knees. Yunho looked unsure as he stared at us. I leaned against Changmin’s body. Changmin slipped his hand around my stomach and tugged on my navel piercing. Soft, perfect hands cupped my cheeks and Yunho’s lips pressed against mine. I kissed him back after a moment.

When he pulled away and his arms wrapped about both Changmin and me, I sighed. Eyes still shut.

“I hate it when you’re right,” I muttered, voice rough from having my throat fucked so hard.

Changmin chuckled. “I’m always right.” He released my arms and then draped them over Yunho’s shoulders. I held Yunho close, breath harsh, fighting back tears. God, I missed him. And between them, with both of their tall bodies pressed against me, I’d never felt more secure in my life.

“Come on, Yunho,” Changmin said. “Let’s go put Jaejoong to bed.”

Two sets of lips pressed against my cheeks.

A throat cleared to our right.

My eyes didn’t want to open.

“Hey, Yoochun,” Changmin said.

Oh, right. He was supposed to come over for dinner.

“Hey. What’s this?” he asked.

“Not sure yet,” Yunho replied.

“Okay. Jaejoong, call me tomorrow?”

I nodded.

“And next time you want to have sex in the middle of your living room. Shut the door.”


End file.
